Simplify the following expression: ${3n+12-1-2n}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {3n - 2n} + {12 - 1}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {n} + {12 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {n} + {11}$ The simplified expression is $n+11$